It is estimated that as many as 440,000 people each year, or more than 1,000 people a day, die from preventable medical errors in the US. Despite this stunning statistic, the emotional impact experienced by patients and family members after losing a loved one or surviving serious medical harm has not been substantively addressed by the research community. Medically Induced Trauma Support Services (MITSS), Inc. and the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center (BIDMC) are proposing to hold a one day conference in Boston, Mass, aimed at developing a research agenda for studying the emotional impact of medical harm on patients and families. Conference organizers will be bringing together local, national, and international experts from four key stakeholder groups: 1. Patients and Families - nationally recognized patient advocates, patients/family members who have experienced harm, and hospital Patient and Family Advisory Council members; 2. Clinician Researchers - an elite group of patient safety leaders working at the forefront of CRPs (Communication and Resolution Programs); 3. Non-Clinician Researchers - legal scholars, health delivery experts, social scientists, psychologists; and, 4. Potential Funders - representatives from private and public foundations charged with helping to identify funding sources and potential sites to move this research forward. Using a patient and family-centered approach and featuring brief keynote presentations, stakeholder work groups and report outs, followed by facilitated discussion, organizers aim to develop a roadmap that translates emerging themes into actionable next steps. As healthcare grapples with understanding the role of patients and families in improving patient safety, studying the emotional impact (both the short and long term) following harm is critical. Ultimately, conference organizers are hoping to be able to leverage this better understanding to design more effective communication and intervention strategies following medical harm and medical errors.